ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MTV Broadcast Premieres
Here is a list of movies that have premiered or will premiere on MTV and MTV2. 2020 * Transformers (2007) * Ted * Fun Size * Argo * Looper * Battleship * Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Rise of the Guardians * Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters * Dirty Grandpa * Red Tails * Flight (2012) * Puss in Boots (2011) * The Night Before * Project Almanac * Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa * Pitch Perfect 2 * Now You See Me * Fast and Furious 6 * The Hangover: Part 3 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Ride Along * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Man of Steel * The Croods * Turbo * Clash of the Titans (2010) 2021 * Sausage Party * Deadpool * Assassin's Creed * Daddy's Home * Divergent * Moms' Night Out * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * La La Land * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Roderick Rules * Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * Office Christmas Party * Pixels * XXX: State of the Union * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Bad Moms * 22 Jump Street * Spider-Man (2002) 2022 * Action Point * Daddy's Home 2 * Pitch Perfect 3 * Furious 7 * Straight Outta Compton * Insurgent * Sisters * Ted 2 * Fifty Shades of Grey * Ride Along 2 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Creed * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Logan (2017) * Home (2015) * Monster Problems * Wrath of the Titans 2023 * Deadpool 2 * Barbershop: The Next Cut * Now You See Me 2 * Allegiant * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Sing * The Hate U Give * Bad Times at the El Royale * Bohemian Rhapsody * Nobody's Fool * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Suicide Squad * XXX: Return of Xander Cage * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Untitled fourth Jackass film * Shrek 2 * Shark Tale 2024 * The Fate of the Furious * Fifty Shades Darker * Mama Mia! Here We Go Again * The Greatest Showman * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Wonder * Monster Trucks * Instant Family * Wonder Woman * Justice League * Rock Dog * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Alita: Battle Angel * Little * Holmes & Watson * Rocketman * Yesterday * Overcomer * Madagascar * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit 2025 * Fifty Shades Freed * Isle of Dogs * Super Troopers 2 * Love, Simon * Can You Ever Forgive Me? * Overlord * Creed 2 * The Favourite * Sherlock Gnomes * Overboard (2018) * Aquaman * The New Mutants * Like a Boss * Over the Hedge * Flushed Away 2026 * Hobbs and Shaw * Wonder Park * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shazam! * Joker * How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World * Abominable * The Kid Who Would Be King * Dora and the Lost City of Gold * Good Boys * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie 2027 * Fast and Furious 9 * Legally Blonde 3 * Snake Eyes * Monster on the Hill * The Spongebob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge * Birds of Prey * Wonder Woman 1984 * Trolls World Tour * Untitled Croods Sequel * Cyborg * Green Lantern Corps * Untitled Clifford the Big Red Dog movie * Kung Fu Panda * Madagascar: Escape to Africa 2028 * Fast and Furious 10 * Luck * Untitled Boss Baby Sequel * Spooky Jack * The Flash * The Batman * The Suicide Squad * Rugrats * Sing 2 2029 * Untitled Dreamworks animation film * Aquaman 2 * The Tiger's Apprentice * Shrek Forever After * How to Train Your Dragon * Megamind 2030 * Untitled Dreamworks animation film * Kung Fu Panda 2 TBA * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * The Avengers * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: Apocalypse * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Fantastic Four (2015) * Pacific Rim (2013) * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Black Panther * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Transformers: The Last Knight * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Kong: Skull Island * Godzilla (2014) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Godzilla vs Kong * Power Rangers (2017) * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * TMNT 3 * Pacific Rim 3 * Jurassic World 3 * Ender's Game * Tron 3 * Gravity (2013) * Jack the Giant Slayer * 10,000 BC (2008) * King Kong (2005) * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Ben Hur (2016) * Hercules (2014) * Rampage * Tomb Raider (2018) * Skyscraper * Alpha * Venom * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Tomb Raider 2 * Rampage 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Black Panther 2 * Sicario * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Ready Player One * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Ted 3 * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Baywatch 2 * Sicario 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Deadpool 3 * Now You See Me 3 * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Storks * Smallfoot * Scooby (2020) * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * My Little Pony: The Movie 2 * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Peter Rabbit 2 * The House With A Clock In It's Walls * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Terminator Genisys * Terminator 6 * Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Cinderella (2015) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Lion King (2019) * Dumbo (2019) * Aladdin (2019) * Mulan (2020) * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * Maleficent * Maleficent 2 * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Oz the Great and Powerful * Into the Woods * Old Dogs (2009) * Wild Hogs (2007) * The DUFF * Ride Along 3 * Sully (2016) * Super Troopers 3: Winter Soldiers * Mission Impossible 7 * Goosebumps 3 * Mama Mia 3 * Assassin's Creed 2 * Madagascar (2005) * Over the Hedge * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * How to Train Your Dragon * Shrek Forever After * Horton Hears A Who (2008) * Rio (2011) * Ferdinand * The Lorax (2012) * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Minions * Minions 2 * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Untitled Mario film * The Grinch (2018) * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Giant Monsters Attack Japan * Untitled Sci-Fi Project * The Flamingo Affair * Split * Powerless * The Fourteenth Goldfish * Monument Valley * Untitled Transformers One Animated film * Untitled Hanazuki: Full of Treasures film * The Meg * Untitled Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever film adaption * Now You See Me spin-off * Venom 2 * Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Sequel and Spin-offs * Bumblebee: The Movie * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Untitled Transformers: Optimus Prime film * Untitled Dungeons and Dragons reboot * The Son * An American Werewolf in London * Into the Water * Besties * Untitled Martin Luther King Jr. project * The Meg 2 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Untitled Spongebob Squarepants Spin-off * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * The Kid Who Would Be King 2 * Alita: Battle Angel 2 * Missing Link * The Jungle Book 2 * Dune (2020) * Bumblebee 2 * Glass (2019) * Mighty Mouse * The Wild Thornberrys Movie 2 * Split (2017) * Nightwatch * Kraven the Hunter * The Sinister Six * Spider-Man: Academy * Black Widow: Levithan * The Wasp: Escape From The Microverse * Nova * Warlock * Captain Marvel and the Valkyries * The Thunderbolts * Spider-Man: Dimensions * Ant-Man vs The Masters of Evil * Jack Reacher * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * Untitled Jack Reacher 3/Reboot * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Hellboy (2019) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Untitled Fifty Shades spin-offs * 48 Hrs. * Down Under Cover * Untitled Amy York Rubin/Bo Burnham film Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:MTV Category:Viacom Category:ViacomCBS